You and Ako (Me)
by jyaeshika
Summary: The parents of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are BFF's since college and are very open to each other. So the result is the two kids becoming best friends too. But an event happen changes that simple and peaceful life of theirs. They got separated and live their lives without the other. Well not until were they are seventeen and meet again. But there is a teeny weeny problem!


**You and Ako (Me)**

The parents of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are BFF's since college and are very open to each other. So the result is the two kids becoming best friends too. But an event happen when they are seven changes that simple and peaceful life of theirs. They got separated and live their lives without the other. Well not until were they are seventeen and meet again. But there is a teeny weeny problem!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail and its characters~ just the plot~ =D

A/N: Hello people! I know it's been a while since I last updated my stories. I'm soooorry*puppy eyes* I got busy with my personal stuffs and the SCHOOL! gaah! Its killing me! *ehem**ehem* well enough of this. I hope you like this and enjoy~!

By the way, this is my second one-shot story but it depends to you people and your reviews if I should **continue** or not. The more review, the more motivated I am to update! _Now how many will we get from this?_

* * *

~jjjjj~

In the city of Magnolia, Fiore, there live two families that houses are situated side by side with the other. If you look closely, specifically to the garden, there, you will see two kids that are playing and four adults that are conversing in the table just beside them and looking at the two from time to time. Frowns and sad eyes are visible in each others faces.

"Do you really have to do that, Jude, Layla?" asked a sad and almost teary eyed Grandine—mother of Natsu.

Layla—mother of Lucy—look away not wanting to answer the question that is very hard for her. But she then holds the hand of Grandine and sniff.

"We know this will be hard for us especially to our kids since they were seven and so comfortable to each other, but *sniff* I know that they would accept and understand this in the future. This is for their own good."

"But—"

"I know if they are really meant for each other, faith will do the way for that to happen." Jude interrupted, scooting closely to his wife, Layla leans he head to her husband.

"Igneel, say something" Grandine said to get the attention of his husband -that is unexpectedly quiet- and get a support of stopping the two blondes from going. Igneel didn't response; he's just looking at the two playing children. Grandine sighed. "Can't we really stop you?" *sniff*

"Don't worry, we'll comeback. I promise."

"Promise us—"

"Why are you crying, Mom, Auntie Grandine?" Lucy suddenly interjected. All the adults look to the direction of the voice and saw the two kids confuse faces.

* * *

~jjjjj~

"Natsu, can I borrow that?" little Lucy asked as she gesture to the color blue crayon. They were in the garden, it was their tea time and the two kiddos decided to draw, while they left the adults on the table.

"I don't want to." Natsu said plainly, not even looking at the blonde. He wants to tease her. Even his just seven, he loves teasing Lucy and watch her go red face—either of anger or embarrassment—then later on he'll be either gonna be punch, kick or slap. Oh his used to it. He thought.

Lucy pouted. "Why don't you let me borrow that crayon?" she asked as she leans, her hands getting support from he table.

Natsu glance at her. "I, don't, want, to" he said with a smirk.

Lucy is getting impatient. She's just going to borrow, its not like she's going to steal it. She thought.

"Minnie!"

"Am not."

"Yes you are, Minnie Natsu~ Baka Natsu~!"

Natsu now focus his attention to the little blonde. "I am not a Minnie!" he said leaning also his gesture is like Lucy's.

"Then why don't you let me borrow—"Lucy smirked (Natsu's eyebrows knit: confuse) then she suddenly grab the blue crayon and stands up, moving away slightly to the pink head "—this!" she finished, showing the crayon on front of Natsu.

Natsu didn't react at first, when everything sinks to him he saw the huge smile on Lucy's face. "Y-you!" he said pointing a finger at Lucy as he slowly stands up. Lucy just giggle as she wave the said thing left to right, as if she's saying 'come and get it'. Natsu then smirks. "Is that what you want? Hehe… I'm all fired up!"

He then runs around the table and chases Lucy. The blonde laughing and squealing and running faster to not be catch by the pink head. They run and chase for a while until Lucy suddenly stops making Natsu bump his nose on her head—he's taller that her that is.

"Ouch!" he said cupping his aching nose. "Don't stop so suddenly idiot!" he hissed though not that dangerous, he reactive nothing in response. He looks at the blonde, then in the direction of her eyes.

"Why are you crying Mom, Auntie Grandine?"

Layla was the first to talk. "N-nothing honey, we're just talking of some sorts. *sniff* I think we s-should go." She said as she looks as at the adults when she delivers the last sentence.

"Already?! But auntie, we haven't played enough." Natsu protest pouting and swing an arm on Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Natsu-kun."

"Can't Lucy stay here for today?" Natsu asked immediately, his ayes full of hope that he will be able to play with Lucy for the day. Layla look at the other adults.

"I'm afraid not" Natsu pouted "We are going somewhere. And…"

"Where are we going, Momma?"

"*ehem* we need to go Lucy." Jude suddenly said, not answering his daughter's question. Grandine and Igneel look at him.

"Aren't you going to tell tem?" Grandine ask.

"What is it?" Natsu ask confuse, same as Lucy.

"Not now" Jude said finally, also ignoring Natsu's question. He then stand up, straightening his polo. Even if he said that, you would notice in his face mainly in his eyes the sadness—he's even forcing his tears to not pour because, well, he must be tough for himself, for his wife and for his daughter.

All fell silent for a moment. Each of the adults doesn't want to leave and be left with the other. They know that this will be for the better, yet… why is there a small feeling in Grandine's mind that something is not right, or don't feel right?

"Come on, we better get ready" Jude said waking the silent atmosphere. Layla stands and fix her stuff, then look at her daughter.

"Come, Lucy."

Lucy walks slowly to her mom, the hand of Natsu falling in a slow motion. Natsu just stared at them. As Lucy approach her mom, Layla hug her. The confusion on both face of the kids don't falter.

"Say goodbye to your auntie and uncle." Layla then said as she pat her daughter's hair. Lucy nodded and went to Igneel.

Igneel hugs her. "Good bye, Lucy." Lucy kissed Igneel's cheek.

"Bye-bye uncle" Lucy then walk to Grandine. Grandine hugs her too.

"Bye Lucy, take care of yourself" Lucy nodded, then also kiss her cheek.

"Natsu" Layla called gesturing Natsu to come to her. Natsu obliged. Layla then hug him. "Take care of your mom and dad alright." Natsu nodded while his being hugs. "And wait for Lucy, ne?" Natsu is confused with that and tilted his head, but nodded nonetheless. Layla smiled and pulled away, kissing Natsu. Jude just ruffle Natsu's pink hair, Natsu grinned at him. Lucy then came to them. "Say goodbye to Natsu Lucy."

"Bye Natsu." Lucy kisses Natsu's cheek, the pink head eyes widening at first-it's the first time-but smile afterwards.

"We'll take our leave."

"Don't forget to communicate."

"Yes"

"Bye"

"Bye"

One last hug from each of the adults, then the Heartfilia are off.

* * *

~jjjjj~

That was the last time Natsu saw the Heartfilia family. Heck, he doesn't even know that, that would be the last time that he'll see Lucy. That was _ten years_ ago! **Ten long years!**

**Natsu's POV**

I close my eyes as I saw Lucy's smiling face. I don't even have an idea where she was or if she's alive. I just heard –actually eavesdrop- from mom that Lucy and her family are planning on living their house, the city. That time, the day that we exchange goodbyes, that dinner.

_We were eating and watching television. Actually when there is food in front of me, I wouldn't care anything else; I would just eat and eat! But when I heard a shattering glass -that was my mom-, I stop my spoon midway looking to my mom. I saw the horror on her face while she's looking on the television. My dad immediately came to her hugging her while she cries. I was confused, of course I just saw my mom crying out of nowhere. I look to the TV. What is the thing that is dramatic in there? It was just a news flash that was saying that a ship cruise was bomb and the people in there are missing. What's happening in here?_

"_What's the problem mom, dad?" I asked to know what it was._

_My mom just sobs there and dad was hugging her and whispering 'don't worry'_

"_L-L-Layla" she choked. Hmm? Aunt Layla?_

"_Mom, dad what's happening?"_

"_GO to your room Natsu!" dad told me. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to be mad, but I followed him and walk slowly. I took a glance of them before walking up the stares and to my room._

_The day after that, mom told me everything. I don't really understand what they were saying, but the only words that make me cry are the words 'Lucy is gone, she's nowhere to be found. The news last night, she was on that ship. They haven't seen any trace of them, Layla, Jude, and Lucy!' then all I heard was sobbing. My mom's cries, my dad's cries, and my cries._

My heart hurts whenever I remember that. I don't even imagine myself cry like that. Then a sentence echoed into me. '_Wait for Lucy, ne?_' Hell! How am I supposed to wait for her when she left me!

"What are you thinking flame head? Seems pretty hard, any painter won't be able to paint your face." Gray awoke me from my long reverie as he sit in front of me. He put his food on the table and starts munching.

Gray Fullbuster, my best friend –and enemy at the same time—well second after Lucy. Ah! _Lucy_! She's always popping on my mind! *shakes head**shakes head*

"Idiot" he commented.

"What did you say stripper?!"

"Well you're shaking your head in there like an idiot that you are. Dude, don't make it too obvious." This! He should be thankful that I'm not in the mood for a fight.

"Shut up! I just, I just remembered her" yeah, he know about her and my other friends too. I told them-actually, they force me-about her.

Gray's face went serious but didn't talk. He understands now why I'm not in the mood.

"Natsu." Gray and I look to the person who called my name.

"E-Erza?!"

"Your father called and told me that you should go to the branch in Pampanga (disclaimer: I don't own this place) the city mayor there is requesting for your company to have a visiting tour to endorse your new product."

Yeah, I am starting on working little by little in our company business –though all I did so far was for endorsements—Dragon's Heir is the name! Cool right? Hehe!

And this is Erza, also my friend. She was a working student in our company; and a scary one.

"W-When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Already?! Why so sudden?"

"Don't ask me. And why? Is there any problem with that?" I gulped, that look, when you see that look of hers you wouldn't dare disagree!  
"N-nothing!"

"Good, then start packing. We'll leave early in the morning."

"O-Okay. Umm, can Gray come too?" I ask

"Why are you—"Gray protest but was cut

"Its okay, the more the merrier."

"Yosh!" I smirk as I look at Gray. He was glaring at me as if saying 'why did you bring me to this?!' hehe…

**The next day~**

I knock on Gray's door, which is next to mine. We leave in the same dorm.

"Gray! Hurry your lazy ass, you wouldn't dare like Erza's wrath don't you!" I told him as I continuously knock his door.

"I'm coming! Why did you even join me in this situation!" he said but I just shrug it. Finally the door opens and revealed a shirtless stripper.

"Put your shirt you stripper!"

"What are you talking about? I just wore *look down* HELL, when did this happen?" he said as he came back inside picking his shirt on the couch.

"Whose the idiot now?" I snicker.

"Shut up or I'll-"he was cut when my phone vibrated. I open it and read:

_Erza:_

_I'm giving you five minutes to come here or I'll personally come there and drag you here!_

"I think we should really go." I said; sweat dropping like falls on my face. I didn't wait for his reply and walk fast, he followed soon enough though.

We arrive at the ship and are shocked that everyone is there. Erza, Loki, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia…Even Gajeel is here?! Wow! what did they do to convince him? He he…and others.

We sail to the other island that I didn't felt anything though I have motion sickness—Erza punched him and he knocked out—I just woke up in the hotel room that we are checked in.

"Its good that you're awake, I don't have to pour water on you" I look in the owner of the voice and saw Gajeel.

"Tss…my head hurts." I look around "Where's everyone?" I ask as I notice that it's just the two of us.

"Out, touring." He answered plainly.

"Oh, why didn't you come?"

"Don't want to tire myself, and they're noisy." I chuckle, _as always_. "And by the way, Erza told me that you should prepare. Your show starts at two." _Huh?_ I look at him, _oh the endorsement._

"Yeah, thanks I'll take my shower." He just nods and I went to the bathroom.

We are now at the backstage. Any minute from now we'll be out there and start the show—you know just wave here and there and smile and answer some question and also endorse.

Actually this place is kinda far from where I leave so their language is different from us. I just know some basic words like 'kumusta ka? ('How are you'), 'Magandang umaga/hapon' (Good morning/Afternoon')… so I don't really understand what people say outside.

**~Just think that Natsu is hearing these "conversations" though he doesn't understand it. It's kind of hard to write this…ha-ha but I enjoy! Hope you too. And I'm not pertaining on anything wrong/bad here, just for the enjoyment of the story~ =D**

Lucy, or that what's everybody calls her -because she don't remember everything in her past- is now currently standing with the many people that are here who are preparing to watch the endorsement of the Dragon's Heir new product. She was ordered to scoop some information of this said event because she is a journalist member of her school.

"Uy alam mo ba na nandito daw and anak ng CEO ng Dragon's Heir. Balita ko ang gwapo niya! ("Hey, do you know that the son of the CEO of Dragon's Heir is here, I've heard that he's handsome!")

One of her classmates told her.

"Talaga? Mukhang magandang balita yan!" ("Really? I think that's good news!") She said as she wrote on her mini notebook. Her position in view is pretty good in here because she can see all things that are happening. She is in the third row in front, standing just beside the middle part.

Lucy grew up in this place since she arrives here. She adapts their dialect which is Tagalog (A/N: I don't own it) though she can understand English, just a little bit, so far because she's currently studying on it. Most of the people here only talks Tagalog so English is not that popular to their tongue.

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" the host of the event greeted. All people becoming silent to listen.

**Natsu's POV**

Oh, it's starting.

_**Dub-Dub **_(Heartbeat! XD)

_**Dub-Dub**_

_W-What's this? My heart... _I suddenly touch put my right hand to the position of my heard, my shirt wrinkling a bit. _Why did I become so nervous all of a sudden? _I close my eyes.

I didn't know that my friends saw my sudden change of expression. They approach me.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" ask Erza.

"Yeah you seem in pain, should we continue?" added Lissana with a very concern face.

_**Dub-Dub **_

_**Dub-Dub**_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Lets continue, I'll be alright." I don't want to worry them.

"AND NOW LET US CALL THE DRAGON'S HEIR CEO'S SON, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" we heard the host call me. I fix myself and smile at my friends, gesturing that I'm okay. They nodded and I went out.

I walk in the middle of the stage smiling and waving. All the people squeal and shouted.

"Ang pogi nga nya!" (He's so handsome!")

"Ang Buhok niya, kakaiba! Pero bagay sa kanya! Ang astig niya tignan!" (His hair is different, but it suit him! He's so cool!")

I heard many of that though I don't know what they say; I guess it's not bad because they are smiling at me. The host approaches me.

"Mr. Natsu, what can you say about your new product?" he asks me as he handed me the microphone.

"First of all I want to THANK YOU all very much for coming in here. I know that you're-*gasp*"

_**Dub-Dub **_

_**Dub-Dub**_

**THUD **(the sound of the microphone that fell)

~ XXXXX

Lucy is writing in her mini notebook on what is going or every thing that seems to be interesting in this said event. It's very noisy, all the girls or even boys are squealing or shouting.

"Mr. Natsu, what can you say about your new product?" she looks up at the stage as the host asks the man in front of them. She's just looking at them; ready for writing anything that has the needed information.

"First of all I want to THANK YOU all very much for coming in here. I know that you're-*gasp*"

She raises a brow.

'Bakit sha tumigil' ('Why did he stop?') she thought. She saw the man seems to be shock; his eyes are big as a dinner plate and his mouth widely open.

OoO

All the people follow the direction of the shock man in front of them. He's looking in the middle isle. His friends also peek from the back stage wondering why Natsu stopped talking.

**Tik-Tak**

**Tik-Tak**

It was silent, every quieted. And just looks at the man. Then Lucy saw him slightly regain his composure. She wonder whose he looking, maybe the people on her back? She look behind her, all the people have same confuse face as her…

"WHOA!" she heard the people so she looks in front again. But was shock to see that the man is standing three feet away from her. She looks at him her eyes asking 'What?' With a mix of confusion.

She looks left, (-_- )

and then right, ( -_-)

all the people are just looking at them, it's quiet.

She looks at him again. (-_-)

"B-Bakit?" ("W-Why?") She ask

Natsu is silent. He then hugs her!

*gasp!* - Lucy O_O

"WHOA!" – The people. o_O O_o 0_0 -o- =D _

"OH, LUCE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I thought I will never see you again!" Natsu shouted and hugs her tighter! –his friends all eyes widened 'L-Lucy!' they all thought.

"T-Teka muna…!" ("W-Wait a minute…!") She said as he puts her hands in his chest slightly putting some space between them.

Natsu moves away slightly but his hands are interlock behind Lucy's waist so it's not that far. He can't be mistaking! This-this is Lucy! The golden locks, the big brown eyes, the shape of the face! This is Lucy! He found Lucy!

"A-Anong, baka nagkakamali ka." ("W-What, Maybe you're mistaking.") she said embarrassed. All the people are looking at them!

"Huh?" Natsu don't understand.

"B-baka hindi ako ang hinahanap mo." ("Maybe I'm not the one you're looking for.") Lucy then added seeing the confusion in the man's face.

Natsu scrunch his face,_' what is she saying? She seems to not know me, did she forget me'_ he thought.

"What?" he asks

Lucy sighed. "I" she said as she point to herself. "You" as she points to Natsu. "No" as she shakes her head.

_What?_ Natsu thought, he tilted his head to the side.

"Hay! Paano ko naman to ipapaliwanag sayo?!" ("Hay! How am I suppose to explain this to you?!") she said to herself as she puts her right hand on her head. Suddenly a blur of pink flash on her mind. _What's that,_ she thought.

Natsu was sure there is something wrong to Lucy. He noticed that she quieted and seems to be thinking very hard.

"Lucy, ayos kalang ba?" ("Lucy, are you alright?") Asks a female beside Lucy. "May naaalala ka ba? Nawawala naba ang amnesia mo?" ("Do you remember something? Is you amnesia fading?") she then added. Lucy didn't respond.

Natsu don't get what is happening all he understands is 'amnesia'. Amnesia? She has amnesia?

"Hi-hindi ko alam" ("I-I don't know") Lucy said absentmindedly. Her mind is confused what's that pink?

"Ayos ka lang ba?" ("Are you alright?") Ask the girl.

They talk like that, Natsu don't understand anything. Then a thing came in her mind. 'If someone forget about you, and that someone is important to you, you must show that you care for that someone, not just by words but also by actions. Make that person important.' he doesn't know that lines just came in. how can he show that?

_**Ting! **_An idea!

He pulled Lucy again while she's talking to the girl.

He moves closer to her.

"A-Ano?" ("W-What?") she asks

"Stop blabbing." He said slowly and **kissed her on the lips!**

"WHOA!" all the people said then they cheer! _

Natsu didn't care about anything else all he knows is that he found Lucy, he found his soul mate! His love of his life since birth! His everything! And he will never be parted from her! NEVER!

All his friends smile at the view! What at nice scene. (Well are they all happy? Who knows? XD)

* * *

~jjjjj~

Done! Thanks for reading and review! ~

~jyaeshika says "paalam!" (goodbye!) for now!

Ja~!


End file.
